Illness
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta wasn't sure why he was feeling like this. He didn't even want to argue with Bulma. They knew something was wrong with me. VegetaxBulma


Illness

**Another one off that list, so please enjoy this. I don't own the mentioned characters. **

He didn't want to get out of the blasted bed at all; it was like he was glued to it. He swore up and down that he felt fine the night before when he climbed in. Sure it was autumn so the air temperature was changing but that didn't stop him from keeping the window open. Forcing himself up from the laying position he was, he felt miserable. Vegeta never felt this way.

"Damn it to hell." He muttered to himself as he swung his legs over to get out. His whole body ached like crazy which didn't help the matter in anyway. Rubbing his forehead, it was clammy, unnatural for a Saiyan. Sure they sweat a lot but that was during fights or workouts.

Shaking his head and ignoring the gut feeling that told him something was wrong, he walked away from the bed and out of the plain room. Blinking, he stifled a yawn as he walked down the stairs. The aroma of sausage in the air didn't even stir his hunger. Now something was wrong, worrying the prince more then before.

"Morning you ass." Bulma chimed as she turned some of the food across the skillet.

Glaring, he went to retort something but his throat aching got the better of him.

Blinking, Bulma watched the ebony haired man as he walked away from her to the fridge, pulling out some orange juice. Usually he said something back but he hasn't yet. Maybe he was trying to get under her nerves? That had to be it.

"Is something the matter arrogant?" She asked, a little louder to get on his nerves instead. Looking away from the pork, she saw him glaring at her but not saying anything. Now she was worried. Sighing, she walked away from the breakfast so she could check on the prince. "Something the matter?"

He swore he was going to scream in her ear once this aching was gone. Blinking, he watched her raise her hand. Watching it carefully, he took a step back, intent on not getting slapped the first thing in the morning.

"Hold still." She growled, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stay still. Sure she was only human but that didn't mean she couldn't get a little bit of strength. From all the time that she spent with Goku and the others, she gained a little muscle – especially in her legs from all the running that she's done.

Touching his forehead as he watched her every move, she pulled it back and felt her own. Putting her hand back on his head, she blinked. She didn't know Saiyans could get sick. "Feels like you have a temperature. After you eat, I'll give you some medicine. I want you to take it easy, do you hear me Vegeta?"

Glaring at her, he really wanted to get his hands on her neck. This woman was getting on his nerves like always. Nodding with that same scowl on his face, he poured himself some orange juice before chugging the orange liquid from the glass.

"I hope you plan on using that same cup."

"I am." He said, his voice scratching and sounding like it seen better days.

"Answer me for my other question. Did you hear me Vegeta?"

"I heard you the first damn time woman, now get out of my hair." The prince squeaked before slamming the plastic cup down on the counter. Mumbling – the best he could – he stormed out of the room. He wanted to kill her but couldn't. She was the only way he could keep a roof over his head. He wasn't hungry anyway so he saw no point to eat. Walking up the stairs and passing Bunny, he grumbled. Slamming the door behind him, he collapsed onto the bed that he was given. "Damn woman."

"What's the matter with 'Geta?" Her mother asked as she strolled into the room with that same smile.

"Sick." The aqua haired woman answered as she moved some of the meat onto a plate with a paper towel to catch all the excess grease. She swore she was going to kill that man one of these days with the way he treated her. She felt that, that day was coming soon.

"Poor dear. I hope he gets a feelin' better soon." Bunny replied with a sigh as she walked away from her daughter.

As she watched the food, she moved around, getting into the medicine cabinet to pull out some medicine that would help the prince out a bit. Setting it on the counter, she saw Tama and her father come in with a yawn. Time for his morning coffee.

"Good morning Dear." Her father announced as he walked pass her.

"Morning." She chimed as she moved the last of the food onto the plate. Now she had to wait for the waffles to get done.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Taking care of a certain Saiyan prince." Bulma answered as she watched the instant waffles pop up.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Dr. Brief inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"He's sick." She answered for the second time.

Nodding, he walked out of the room with the plate of pork with Tama scooting a little bit closer to the plate.

Sighing, she grabbed the plate of waffles and set them down. Grabbing another plate, she made a plate for the prince since she had to be a good hostess or she wouldn't hear the end of it from her father. Setting it in a capsule, she turned her attention to the medicine.

"A bag of cough drops, sleep aid with cough control, and normal cold medicine with warming should do." She muttered to herself as she carried the medicine and a note up the stairs. She wasn't going to admit out loud but she cared for the prince. She couldn't stand seeing someone suffer – even if she hated his guts at times.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but it felt good to the body. When he opened his eyes, he stared at a tray that had weird things sitting on top of it. Sitting up, he stared at them then noticed the window closed.

"Bulma." He mumbled groggily as he grabbed a note. "Take the normal medicine then tonight take the sleep aid cough control. The bag is for controlling your cough during the day."

Smiling, she leaned against the door and heard his voice. She was happy to help him. Guess she had a soft spot for Saiyans. Especially the sick ones. Glancing at the door, she walked away from it to give him some peace so he could rest some more.

**Any fluff? I'm not sure myself because I'm tired right now. So tell me what you think by reviewing. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you did, especially to anonymous reviewers.**


End file.
